Show 719 - Nevermind
Gary and Dean noted that this is their first show since taking a week off. Dean again used two syllables to pronounce the Spanish word, "muy." Gary Did not go to Philadelphia. Gary said he went on a white Pizza rampage in New Jersey. Dino had coupons for breakfasts and drink. Dean visited family South of Los Angeles. He stopped near Palm desert and actually filmed himself jumping the pool with a go pro. Dean said that one part is similar to the never mind cover by Nirvana. Gary and Dean compared and contrasted the east versus west coast beaches. Gary and Dean mentored that John Car had 8 beers and he was in Costa Rica for a month. Also, Georgie Porgie had snack exchanges from Mexico. Dean mentioned that he and Patty are eating a ketogenic (low carb) diet. Frankie MacDonald 37:00 Dean struggled to bring Frankie on the air Frankie and the pair talk about hit Weather. They also talked about Frankie and the attention he gets from women. Ask Frankie Eggs? Frankie does not eat eggs, Frankie 00:53:35 I didn't try them, I wouldn't like to try them at all. Why is California ocean cold? Frankie explains the water comes from Alaska. Dean described it as a swirling action. Have you met an Italian? Yes in Sydney as well. He said he likes Italian food. Have you had Wienerschnitzel? Frankie listed fast food that was not that. Frankie has not had chili dogs Bransky's Blue Collar Brew Review 01:01:00 Gary described a trip he made to Asbury Park at a Brew Fest. Brew: San Miguel from the Philippines Show Stories Gary talked about various music events he attended. Gary and Dino talked about when they worked on a possible Tom Leykis pilot for television. Snack Exchange The pair talk about the phone boner and his recent medical procedures. 01:40 the pair talk about an Italian Jimmy Iovine, who made his way up throughout music as seen in "the defiant ones" Show Stories, continued 02:31:00 Teenage girl dies after being electrocuted by charging the phone. 02:51:30 A Satanic Statue causes controversy in a public park in Bell Plain, KS 02:55:00 A man who failed a field sobriety test, contested the results saying he wasn't drunk. Don't Be Stupid Dean sang about hanging by the pool in comparison to his own. 03:06:26 Teen runs over his friend while high on mushrooms 03:18:52 Las Vegas, NV; Man with a pool cleaner robs a house. 03:13:32 Pennsylvania Woman pours gasoline on her boyfriend. 03:17:17 A South Carolina man crashed a car into the hotel, naked. 03:19:23 Texas woman pulled over in Denton, TX after a police chase. The woman was 81. 03:22:28 A person loaning a car lied to police that it was a car theft. Gary and Dino also talked about Beats by Dre 03:28:20 Florida Woman driving backward has marijuana, cocaine and other drugs in the car. 03:19:37 Naked Florida Man presses his genitals against a screen